The present invention relates to a plasma display which is a flat-type display unit used in receivers for broadcasting, terminals for computers or display for images. X3.
In the plasma display, short-wave ultraviolet rays (having a resonance line of 147 or 172 nm when xenon is used as inert gas) generated in a negative glow area in a small discharge space containing inert gas in a display panel is used as an excitation source to cause phosphor disposed in the discharge space to emit light to thereby make a display in color. A structure of a gas discharge cell of the plasma display as described in, for example, “Japan Display '92”, pp 605-608 are depicted in FIGS. 5 and 6.
In the display panel of the plasma display, the resonance line for inert gas having a wavelength smaller than a resonance line of 253.7 nm of mercury vapor is used as an excitation source of the phosphor and a shortwave limitation thereof is a resonance line of 58.4 nm of helium. FIG. 5 schematically illustrates a reflective-type display panel of a general surface-discharge type color plasma display. A front substrate and a rear substrate are integrally combined with each other in fact. The front substrate is mainly composed of a pair of discharge sustaining electrodes formed in parallel to each other on a front glass substrate with a fixed distance therebetween and a dielectric layer formed on the electrodes to perform ac operation. The rear substrate is mainly composed of addressing electrodes formed on a rear glass substrate so that the addressing electrodes are disposed orthogonally to the discharge sustaining electrodes of the front substrate, barrier ribs each having the same structure (space, height and shape of side wall) made of glass having a low melting point and forming a partition between the adjacent addressing electrodes in order to prevent spread of discharge (to define the discharge area), and red (R), green (G) and blue (B) phosphor layers emitting red, green and blue light, respectively, and formed successively into a striped pattern so as to cover surfaces of grooves formed between the barrier ribs. The phosphor layers are formed by applying phosphor paste produced by mixing phosphor particles and vehicle with each other by using the screen printing method or the like after the addressing electrodes and the barrier ribs have been formed on the rear glass substrate and further a volatile component in the layers is removed by means of baking to complete the phosphor layers. The spaces between the barrier ribs, that is, barrier rib pitches defining the discharge spaces are the same for the red, green and blue phosphors as shown in FIG. 6.
The discharge space between the front and rear substrates is filled with discharge gas (mixed gas such as helium, neon and xenon) not shown to effect discharge between the discharge sustaining electrodes including X and Y sustaining electrodes so that the phosphor layers in a unit light emitting area (discharge spot) selected by the addressing electrodes are excited by vacuum ultraviolet rays produced by discharge of gas in the unit light emitting area to thereby attain visible emission. Amounts of light emitting in the unit light emitting area including the red, green and blue phosphor layers corresponding to the three primary colors are combined to make a display in color.